


Ink

by Creative_Zerox



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Human Jack Frost, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I saw an Soulmates AU where if you draw on your skin it appears on your soulmate and I immediately had like, a million ideas. So, here’s one of them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a little bit of backstory for this fic (and the many others I will write with this AU) the soulmate link doesn’t work until both soulmates reach 16. So… Both Hiccup and Jack are 16 in this… :3
> 
> Source for the AU:  
> http://let-gavin-free.tumblr.com/post/117673589548/soulmate-au-where-when-you-write-something-on-your

Hiccup sat in his bed, waiting. This had become his usual routine, after he became of age for the link to work. He would sit for hours, checking for any markings on his body from his soulmate, but none ever appeared. He had tried drawing on his own skin many times, but that changed nothing. Hiccup had been 16 for almost a year, and soulmates were never older or younger than each other by more than a year. So, after he had waited for almost two hours and nothing had appeared, he went to sleep.

\-----

Upon waking the next morning, Hiccup discovered a small, snowflake-ish pattern on his arm, he smiled widely and ran down stairs,  
“Dad! Dad! Look!!” Hiccup dashed into the living room, shoving his arm in front of his fathers face.  
“Is that fr-” Hiccups father, Stoick, was cut off by his son.  
“Yes!! It’s from my soulmate!! It’s finally worked!! I’m so happy!!” Hiccup was ecstatic, “I’ve been waiting so long!! I should draw something back! See you later, dad!”  
He ran back upstairs and grabbed a pen, he began to draw an eye on his hand, with the words ‘I saw’ stylised as best he could.

He waited for a few minutes to see if his soulmate would ‘reply’, but they didn’t so he got ready for school and he left, heading for the bus stop.

\-----

“Hey Hic, how’s it going?” Astrid say, walking toward him with her books in hand.  
“Oh, hi Astrid, I’m good. My soulmate link is finally working!” Hic said turning to her with a wide smile, lifting his sleeve to show her the design.  
“Oh my gods! That is beautiful!!” She said, grabbing his arm and analysing the patterns.  
“I wonder who they are…” Hic said, absently mindedly biting his bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack’s POV yay :D And a tiny bit of Hiccup’s!  
> Sorry for not updating in ages! I’ve not been writing much. Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to @themomerath for beta reading  
> You're awesome!

Jack had been up all night. When midnight came, he would be 16 and would finally be able to use his link. He’d been waiting for this day for so long, he’d been sketching little designs and ideas for what the first ‘message’ should be. He knew the basic rules about the link from some class they had earlier this year: “No names, no drawings of yourself, nothing which could be used to find each other easily.”

Jack was confused by the rules of the link, often wondering why they are what they are. Apparently it had been because of some old magic from centuries ago; when the soul-link was new, some angry witch whose soulmate had died before she’d met them had placed these rules so soulmates can’t easily find each other and live happily. He doubted this was true, but it was the best reason he could find.

 

_BZZZ BZZ BZZZ_

 

Jack’s alarm clock shook the loose items on his bedside table with it’s almost violent vibrations, the numbers on the display reading 00:00. Jack leapt from his bed and grabbed a pen from his desk, quickly flipping through his notebook of ideas. “Which should I do…. Which one…?” He pondered this for almost a half hour before going with the idea of drawing a small snowflake on his left wrist. He doubted he would get a ‘response’ this early, due to the late hour, but he still waited.

As he was waiting his mother came into the room. “Happy birthday, son. Best of luck finding The One.” She smiled weakly, obviously just home from her shift at the hospital.

“Thanks, mom. Now you go get some sleep, I’ll keep you updated.” He chuckled as she nodded wearily and left for her bed.

Jack lay down on bed, sighing heavily and looking up at his ceiling. “Gods, I hope they’re good looking…. And nice…. And…..” Jack slipped into slumber just as he began to describe his perfect soulmate.

 

~~~~

 

Jack awoke, quickly readying himself for another day in hell— well, school. As he was getting dressed he noticed that his snowflake had been joined by a friend, an eye and the words ‘I saw’. His soulmate had seen his ‘message’! He was giddy with joy and ran straight to his mother as she was just getting ready to head out to work.

“Mom! Mom! Look!!” He was bouncing and practically shoving his wrist into her face.

“Oh wow! Look at that! Their handwriting is nice.” She grabbed his wrist gently so she could properly look, smiling wearily. “Well, they seem very talented.” She let go of his hand and continued preparing for work.

“Yeah, I know!! I wonder who they are!”

His mother kissed his forehead and shoo’ed him away to get ready.

He rushes to school on his bike, hitching it to the metal bike rack.

Jamie was the first to greet him as he arrived. “Hey Jack! Happy sixteenth! So…. Your link work?” He gave a toothy smile and patiently awaited an answer.

“Hey Jam, thanks! And yeah, look here!!” He excitedly pulled his wrist out and showed the illustration to his friend, who looked awed by the artistic talent. They both walked to their lockers, idly chatting about what other things Jack would want to do for his 16th birthday when Jack overheard a couple who walked past him.

“My soulmate link is finally working!” exclaimed the male gleefully.

“Oh my gods! That is beautiful!” The female commented.

That was all he heard before they were no longer in earshot. It couldn’t be a coincidence, could it? Jack turns 16 and suddenly someone in his school’s link begins working? So Jack decided to do a little test, and took a pen from his pocket, drawing the school logo on his arm and a question mark. Upon completion, the drawing painfully burned from his skin but left no marks. He yelped out in pain but no one seemed to have noticed. ‘Note to self: Breaking the rules hurts.’ He thought and sighed, beginning to think of more intelligent ways to work around these idiotic rules…

It was now his third class, Physics, adding to an already painfully dull morning. He hated this class. So, instead of doing whatever the hell the teacher wanted, he came up with a different way to ask if his soulmate was at Burgess High. The school motto. Surely some Old Latin wouldn’t be breaking the rules, so he quietly wrote the school’s motto with a question mark at the end. It didn’t burn! He gave a small sigh of relief and prayed his soulmate understood.

 

~~~~

 

Hiccup sat in chemistry, bored out of his mind. The class was so easy. He was shocked by how people could fail this class.

He was doing his usual, pretending to look interested while really looking at his phone, when he felt a weird sensation on his left arm. Unsure if he was having a stroke or not, he turned his arm and watched as letters began to appear. ‘Another message!’ was his initial thought, but he soon realised that the message was not in a language he knew. ‘Oh no….’ He studied the letters and words. They looked vaguely familiar… French? Italian? He wasn’t sure. He put the thoughts aside and continued his routine until the end of class.

His next class was math. He walked toward the department, alone, and as he was casually looking at the displays on the walls he noticed one of the many large posters with the school name, logo and school motto… ‘Wait…’ He stopped and looked at the school motto again. “It isn’t… Is it?” he whispered. He pulled his arm out, comparing the two phrases, “Oh… My…. GODS!” he loudly exclaimed before rushing toward his math class.

‘My soulmate is a student here…. Oh wow…. I wonder who it is….’ His thoughts raced between writing notes and solving problems until the thought crossed his mind once again. ‘I FORGOT TO REPLY!’ He quickly scribbled a thumbs up on his arm and returned to doing math.


End file.
